My Spells and Magic
by 3781
Summary: This is an ever-growing list of all the spells, potions and items I'm going to use in my fanfictions. Hope you enjoy.
1. Emrys House

EMRYS HOUSE

Emrys was the Hogwarts House who were all the best at something, either by having a speciality in something or being a protégé. Some of them even became famous because of it. This is a list of all known Emrys students and why they were chosen to be in that house:

 **Abbott, Gifford** : Transfiguration Master, can talk to canines

 **Abbott, Hannah** : Owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Herbology Mistress

 **Bagshot, Bathilda** : Author of _A History of Magic_ and _Hogwarts: A History_ , magical historian

 **Belby, Damocles** : Invented Wolfsbane Potion

 **Black, Bellatrix** : Dark Arts Mistress

 **Black, Narcissa** : Metamorphmagus, telepathy, pyrokinesis

 **Black, Sirius** : Aeromage, only person to escape Azkaban, Grim Animagus

 **Bones, Amelia** : Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

 **Bones, Susan** : Potions Mistress, invented the Mind-Control Potion

 **Brown, Lavender** : Divination, flirting

 **Crabbe, Vincent** : Death Eater, Arithmancy Master, brute strength, Dark Arts

 **Creevey, Colin** : Earthian Studies master, photographer, stealth

 **Davis, Tracy** : Clothes-Maker

 **Dillonsbury, Ivor** : Discovered 8 known uses of dragon's blood

 **Dumbledore, Albus** : Defeated the Dark wizard Grindelwald

 **Greengrass, Daphne** : Occlumency Mistress, etiquette speciality

 **Grindelwald, Hermione** : Brightest Witch of Her Age, telekinesis, biokinesis, healing speciality

 **Jackson, Alexander** : Potions Master, Invented the Strengthening Potion series

 **Krum, Viktor** : Best Seeker in the world, Transfiguration

 **Le Fay, Lily** : Charms Mistress, invented a whole new line of animation charms, fox Animagus

 **Longbottom, Neville** : Caelin of Earth, toxikinesis, florakinesis, sword-master, Herbology speciality

 **Lovegood, Luna** : Thinking outside the box, Charms, Magical Creature Studies

 **Lupin, Remus** : DADA Master, werewolf, telekinesis, heightened senses

 **Malfoy, Draco** : Caelin of Water, telekinesis, a tenth Veela

 **Montmorency, Sara** : Potions Mistress, invented potion to stop insanity from Crucio

 **Moody, Alastor** : Best Auror, legacy of Ares

 **Nott, Cantankerous** : Author of _Pure-Blood Directory_

 **Nott, Theodore** : Slightly enhanced strength

 **Parkinson, Perseus** : Minister for Magic in the 1600s

 **Patil, Padma** : Enchantress

 **Patil, Parvati** : Swimming, manipulation, divination

 **Potter, Alteo** : Healing, brute strength, Caelin of Darkness

 **Potter, Harry** : Electrokinesis, natural flyer, Patronus Charm master

 **Potter, Jake** : First person to survive Killing Curse, Prince of Amaranth, magical encyclopedia

 **Potter I, James** : Chaser, natural flyer, prankster, stag Animagus

 **Potter II, James** : Singer of 'I Pull Pranks Because I Love You'

 **Potter, Tomix** : Minister for Magic in 1991, Inotia member

 **Skeeter, Rita** : Daily Prophet reporter, journalist

 **Snape, Severus** : DADA/Dark Arts/Potions Master, youngest master ever

 **Tonks, Nymphadora** : Metamorphmagus, Auror

 **Waffling, Adalbert** : Best magical theoretician

 **Weasley, Fred** : Good with business, Caelin of Fire

 **Weasley, George** : Prankster, Caelin of Chaos

 **Weasley, Ginny** : Accomplished caster of the Bat-Bogey Hex, particulaekinesis

 **Weasley, Ronald** : Caelin of Air, chess-master, strategist, voice impersonations, Dark Arts/Rituals speciality

AND MANY, MANY MORE!


	2. Games and Activities

Amaranth Games, Sports and Activities

 **Aerocrosse** : Similar to polocrosse, which is an Earthian combination for polo and lacrosse, it is a wizarding team sport played on winged horses. Known players include Gontia Grimwood, the captain of the Dorning Daemons.

 **Broom Racing** : An increasingly popular wizard sport. Probably the oldest broom-based sport, broom racing goes all the way back to when wizards' brooms had been invented. Modern broom racing is actually as popular as Quidditch, but does not receive the same media coverage. Modern broom racing is simple, yet exciting. First, a track is selected. These normally feature canyons, rivers, etc. One famous race is the Grand Canyon N.A.W.U. (North American Wizardly Union) National. A race normally consists of 16 participants on regulation racing brooms.

 **Exploding Snap** : A wizarding card game in which the cards spontaneously explode during games.

 **Fielting** : Fielting is the art, practice or skill of propelling light out of a wand.

 **Flying Seahorse Fishing** : An activity in which a witch or wizard could use a Seize and Pull Charm to fish for Flying Seahorses.

 **International Wizar Games of Sports** : A sports championship that occurs every 6 years. The events include aerocrosse, broom racing, a decathlon (four runs, three jumps and three throws), Duelling (traditional and modern), felt ball, fielting, henting, Judati, magicless moving, Quidditch, Quodpot, swimming, venting, winged horse racing, winged horse fly dancing and the Wizathlon

 **Magic Ball** : This is like the Earthian game of football, except you need to kick a moving ball which is hard to control and you need to kick it into the enemy goal. 20 players are needed because the ball because its a fidgety ball. Once the game went on for a year because the ball was moving too much. The Magic Ball pitch is about the size of four basketball courts in the shape of a window.

 **Magical Measurer** : Similar to the Earthian/Muggle game of High Striker, this measures the power of a spell thrown at it. If the device is struck with a spell of enough power, the puck will rise high enough to hit the bell.

 **Magical Symbols Game** : A game which you have to recognise and draw symbols. The Daily Prophet runs this game quite often in their issues.

 **Plunkball** : A magical school-yard game, similar to Earthian marbles, in which a number of players stand along the circumference of a ring and use magic to push the balls of varying sizes, colours and materials out of the circle whilst trying to prevent their opponent or opponents from doing the same.

 **Quidditch** : The most popular sport among witches and wizards. It is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks with seven players on each team. The object of the game is to score more points than the opposing team. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Golden Snitch is worth 150 points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught (the record for the longest game is 3 months and the shortest game was 2 and a half seconds, when the Snitch was caught by rookie professional Jake Potter when he played for Magical Britain).

 **Quodpot** : A variant of Quidditch, it was invented in the eighteenth century by Abraham Peasegood. Its the most popular wizarding sport in the Magical United States of America. Peasegood had travelled to Magical America from Magical England and, during the trip, his wand came into contact with a Quaffle in his trunk. When he took out the Quaffle and started throwing it around, it exploded in his face. They invented the new sport, using the exploding ball as the Quod. The game is played between two teams of eleven players each. The players attempt to get the Quod into the pot at the end of the pitch before it explodes, because the pot has a solution which stop the Quod from exploding. When the Quod is in the pot, a new Quod is brought out to play. Any player in possession of the Quod when it explodes is asked to leave the pitch.

 **Snitch Snatcher!** : A board game which is kinda like Quidditch with punch-out cardboard models and spectator stands for all five houses at Hogwarts.

 **Winged Horse Racing** : A race in which the wizards ride winged horses. There are individual races for each breed and also general races open to all breeds of winged horse. The former is the most liked because Granians are famous for their speed and in the general race, it puts the others to a disadvantage. Laurentia Fletwock is a famous competitive racer, and she also breeds the horses.

 **Wizard Cracker Pop-It** : A wizarding Christmas game. The goal of the game is to pop as many pairs of matching Christmas crackers as possible.

 **Wizard Skittles** : A wizarding game. The goal of the game is to knock down as many skittles as possible.

 **Wizard's Chess** : Wizard's Chess is the enchanted version of the old board game. The pieces move of their own accord when commanded by the player. When a piece is taken, it is removed by the attacking piece, often by the winning piece violently smashing the losing piece.


	3. Healing Spells

Healing Spells

This is a list of all-known healing spells in the wizard world.

 **Anapneo** : Anti-Choking Spell. Clears the throat of a choking victim and counters the effects of magical choking. Level 1 Healer required.

 **Anicure** : Instantly cures an animal of almost any sickness/broken bone.

 **Curamens** : Shock Spell. Causes a controlled electrical discharge to the body's nervous system. Similar to electroshock therapy. Used to treat mental illness. Level 6 Charms wizard or Level 4 Healer required.

 **Densarto** : Tooth-Shrinking Spell. Reduces the size of a tooth or multiple teeth. Sometimes for cosmetic reasons, other times it is to counter the effects of the Tooth-Growing Jinx. Level 2 Healer required.

 **Densaugeo** : Tooth-Growing Spell. Allows a target's tooth or multiple teeth to regrow if missing or damaged. Duration is permanent. Level 2 Healer required.

 **Emendo** : Bone-Mending Spell. Depending on what bone you want to fix, it can repair any broken bone. Level 6 Charms wizard or Level 3 Healer required. **_Note_** : If pronounced incorrectly, it won't heal the bone, but remove it

\- Chest/Torso: Sternum Emendo

\- Elbow/Forearm: Brackium Emendo

\- Finger/Hand: Mano Emendo

\- Foot/Toe: Pedio Emendo

\- Hips/Pelvis/Waist: Castulum Emendo

\- Knee/Leg/Shin: Cruso Emendo

\- Shoulder/Upper Arm: Humerum Emendo

\- Skull: Calvario Emendo

\- Spine: Spinum Emendo

 **Episkey** : Patch-Up Spell. Heals minor physical damage to the body, such as a broken nose or a split lip. The healing body part will feel hot, then cold. Can't heal any major injuries such as a broken limb, severe lacerations, a ruptured organ, etc. Level 1 Healer required.

 **Ferula** : Splint Spell. Makes a sling for a broken arm/leg. Also helps to ease the pain of the break. Level 2 Healer required.

 **Homorpho** : Homorphus Charm. Returns a transfigured person back to their original form. Can reverse the Animagus/Metamorphmagus transformation. If powerful enough, it will turn a werewolf (in wolf form) back to a human. Requires a lot of magic and will-power

 **Ossio Dispersimus** : Heals brachial (arm-like) bones

 **Rennervate** : Reviving Spell. Awakens a sleeping or Stunned target. Counters the Stunning Spell and other similar effects, but is ineffective towards any Dark Magic on person. Depending on success, it can revive a victim of a number of Stunning Spells. Level 4 Charms wizard required.

Wizardling Level: Revives a person hit by a single Stunning Spell.

N.E.W.T. Level: Revives a person hit by up to two Stunning Spells.

Specialist Level: Revives a person hit by up to four Stunning Spells.

Expert Level: Revives a person hit by any number of Stunning Spells.

 **Reparifors** : Heals minor magically-induced ailments like paralysis

 **Revivo** : Stasis-Removing Charm. If in a state of inability, it will heal you and remove the stasis

 **Sanguinio** : Blood Flow Hex. A dark spell, but can also be used for healing. Can be used to staunch minor bleeding. Apprentice Charms wizard required. Depending on success level, it can last for a while.

Earthian Level: The caster starts bleeding everywhere. Not lethal, but will weaken caster and looks horrifying.

Squib Level: Spell fizzes and nothing happens.

Wizardling Level: Staunches bleeding for 1 minute.

N.E.W.T. Level: Staunches bleeding for 2 minutes.

Specialist Level: Staunches bleeding for 3 minutes.

Expert Level: Staunches bleeding for 5 minutes.

 **Singultio** : Hiccough-Curing Charm. Cures any bout of hiccups. Level 2 Charms wizard required.

 **Tergeo** : Clears up any dried blood from a bleeding wound

 **Vestigia Retrorsum** : Heals cuts and bruises

 **Vulnera Sanentur** : Wound-Knitting Spell. A powerful healing spell for knitting flesh together, capable of healing deep gashes and halting blood loss. It can even mend wounds caused by Dark Magic, though there will be some scarring. Can take one to three minutes to fully cast it. Requires a Level 8 Charms wizard or a Level 4 Healer. Depending on success level, it can heal any injury.

Wizardling Level: Heals a minor injury (e.g. a nasty scratch, a patch of missing skin)

N.E.W.T. Level: Heals a major injury (e.g. a deep gash) or two minor injuries. Heals one minor injury caused by Dark Magic.

Specialist Level: Heals a critical injury (e.g. a punctured organ) or two major injuries. Heals one major injury caused by Dark Magic.

Expert Level: Heals all injuries. Heals one critical injury caused by Dark Magic.


	4. Organizations

Amaranth Organizations

 **Accionites** : The Accionites were a group of anti-Earthian extremists whose only form of Earthian hating was to never lift, carry, or move anything without the use of magic. For that reason, they became famous for their numerous uses of the Summoning Charm: _Accio_ , so much that Miranda Goshawk wrote their tale in her Book of Spells. The were founded in 1743 by Gideon Flatworthy (founder and leader).They eventually disbanded in 1743 when Gideon Flatworthy incurred the goblins' wraith by summoning gold and treasure from Gringotts Wizard Bank instead of withdrawing from his vault. The group abandoned Gideon when he tried to summon a barn and livestock, which ended up with him crushed to death

 **Advocates to the Wizard World** : They are a wizarding organization providing legal services such as advocacy and notarial services. They are affiliated with the Magical Britain Ministry of Magic

 **American Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare** : This is an organization that promotes elf-rights. It started off as a student organization at Charmbridge Academy, but it got so big that much of Wizarding America replaced elf-work with Clockwork Golems, though some, like Baleswood, resisted

 **Arcturus Information Services** : A informational company headed by Pansy Parkinson

 **Azkaban Security Officials and Very Important Wizards** : They are an organization which includes the wizards who run Azkaban, as well as its security officials, like the Dementors

 **Bashers** : During the construction of Hogwarts from 993-1017, the Bashers were vicious house-elves employed by Jodo to maintain discipline among his workers. The Bashers were brutally effective, keeping their workers in constant fear. They were led by a sadistic house-elf named Borgo.

 **Black Brigade** : They were Grindelwald's army/followers in the 1940s

 **British Wizard Duelling Association** : They are an organization that promotes duelling competitions. They run competitions like the Dublin Under-17 Duelling Tournament and the Dunstable Duelling Championship

 **British Wizarding Broadcasting Corporation** : They were a short-lived wizard television network from the 1980s, founded by a few firebrand wizards who hoped to get their own television show (which would later become a popular thing), but it was rejected by the Ministry of Magic in its early stages, saying it would be a serious breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Many wizards were upset at this, arguing that wizarding radio stations were perfectly legal. The Ministry decided there was a difference between the two. It was easy for an Earthian to believe they had misheard if they accidentally tuned into a wizarding radio station, but far less so to believe they were hallucinating should they see a wizarding programme on their television

 **Brotherhood of Goblins** : The B.O.G. is a group mostly made out of goblins who pioneer for goblin rights, including the right to carry a wand

 **Bureau of Magical Investigation** : Much like the FBI on Earth, the BMI is the centre for secret investigation. They are a unit of the Division of Magical Law Enforcement of the U.S. Department of Magic.

 **Commonwealth Militia** : They are a law-enforcement division of the Wizarding Commonwealth of North America, originally established under a law passed by Sorcerous Senate in 1662 as the Combined Militia, formed from police forces of local magical authorities, assuming its current name with the formation of the Commonwealth in 1670. According to a law passed by Sorcerous Senate in 1671, they are the only legitimate police force for the magical community of North America, except for any sanctioned by the ICW. The 1671 law, considered part of the Fundamental Laws of the Wizarding Community of North America, can only be altered by a two-thirds majority from the Senate. Members have the power to arrest and detain criminals/suspects and even impose criminal penalties without benefit of a trial. Members of the Sorcerous Senate, the Commonwealth Executive Council and Diversity Assembly are immune to arbitrary arrest, detention or sentencing by militia members under a 1669 law passed by the Senate. The 1669 law can only be altered by two-thirds majority of both the Senate and the Diversity Assembly, so it is sometimes classified as one of the Fundamental Laws of the Wizarding Community of North America.

 **Dark Arts Defence League** : They are an organization whose intentions are to battle the Dark Arts in Amaranth. Known members include Gilderoy Lockhart, a Third-Class Honorary Member

 **Death Eaters** : Originally called the Knights of Walpurgis, the Death Eaters were founded in the 1950s by Lord Voldemort. The group primarily consisted of witches and wizards who were radical pure-blood supremacists, who practised the Dark Arts with reckless abandon and with regard or fear of wizarding law. This select group of witches and wizards fought on the Dark Side in the First and Second Wizard Wars, as the elite force of Voldemort's army. They often wore black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their face. Only Inner Circle members had the Dark Mark burned on their left arm. If Voldemort touched one of them, they were to Apparate immediately to his side. They were dissolved in 1998 when Voldemort was killed by former Death Eater, Jake Potter.

 **Divinamagics** : A group of the highest class of sorcerers in the world, believed to be the children of the first magical beings that came from a magical parallel plane where magic originated. They were immortal. When they arrived on Earth, they appeared in the ancient areas around the world. There, they chose their own groups and became to the mortals, gods. Of all these great sorcerers, the greatest groups that remained were the Egyptians, Greco-Romans and Norse. It wasn't until far later in their lifetime that the people around the world that they were really magical beings. Most of the Divinamagics have left back to Amaranth, only leaving their spells and things behind them. The few that decided to stay on Earth for most of their time were: Freya, Isis, Hecate (members of the the Three Witches of Old), Bridget, Epiona, Frigga, Hathor and Aphrodite/Venus. The ones that occasionally go back to Earth are: Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Selene, Ares, Eris, Osiris, Seth, Horus, Bastet, Odin, Loki, Thor and Balder. A majority of other gods tend to stay in Amaranth. They are also called the gods of old, Divinitys, Divinamagiks, and Pagan Lords & Ladies.

 **Divinus Haruspex Association of Clairvoyants** : They are an organization of Seers. They grant a certificate to individuals, indicating that they have the Sight. One known recipient of this award was Susie Sooth.

 **Egyptian Owl Union** : They are an organization in Magical Egypt that monitors owl post. The union threatened to strike in 1993, which was reported by the Daily Prophet.

 **Federation Internationale de Quidditch Association** : The Magical France association of Quidditch who help organise the Quidditch World Cups.

 **Goblin Liberation Front** : They were an extremist group that advocated goblin rights. They were very active in the 1870s. Due to its imminence at the time, it also attracted a number of disaffected anarchist wizards. After the mysterious incident that comprised the Quidditch World Cup in 1877 (after which no one could remember a single game, even though there was clear and ample evidence that a venue had been chosen, publicity materials had been produced and tickets had been sold), theories about what had transpired included a mass Memory Charm perpetuated by the Goblin Liberation Front.

 **Grand Council** : The Grand Council is an internal organization of the Order of Air Voyagers for Intrepid Wizards that certified new memberships and printed their mark on every associate's certificate.

 **Headless Hunt** : An organization of ghosts whose heads have been completely severed from their bodies. Their leader is Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. They do head-intensive events such as Horseback Head-Juggling, Head-Bowling and Head Polo. Their motto is _Acephalus Equitatus_ , which means 'the headless, hunt' in Latin.

 **Herbology High Commission** : They are an organization in Magical Britain which is specially focused on Herbology. They give out an annual award for literature, called the _Herbology Book of the Year_. A known recipient of this award was Selina Sapworthy, who wrote _Winogrand's Wonderous Water Plants_.

 **Hogwarts Express Railway Authorities** : They are an organization that is the body who issued the regulations for the Hogwarts Railways. Ticket-holders for the Hogwarts Express are subject to their rules and regulations.

 **International Association of Quidditch** : They are an organization that regulates professional Quidditch matches. The Chairwizard, Hassan Mostafa, refereed the final of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.

 **International Confederation of Wizards** : They are a wizard intergovernmental organization, and the seats on the ICW must be either selected by their Minister for Magic or their Wizengamot. They are headed by a person who holds the title 'Supreme Mugwump'. The founder, Pierre Bonaccord, was the first Supreme Mugwump. His appointment was contested by warlocks in Magical Liechtenstein, due to his opinions on stopping troll-hunting and rights for trolls, because Magical Liechtenstein was dealing with several nasty troll communities. Other known Supreme Mugwumps include Albus Dumbledore, Cottismore Croyne and Sidley Smirk-Platter.

 **International Task Force** : They are an organization situated in Earthian Tibet, to stop Earthians from spotting any yetis that got through the portal to their world.

 **Licensing Wizengamot of Magical Great Britain** : They are a regulatory authority which licensed wizarding alcoholic beverages produced and/or sold within the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic. Bungbarrel Spiced Mead, made by the Mina Meadery of Aynha, was registered by them.

 **Magical Committee of Anti-Hex Operations** : They were an organization who regulated spell safety and hex protection. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Jinx-Off was approved by them.

 **Medieval Assembly of European Wizards** : They were a European wizarding organization that operated across Magical Europe. Gilderoy Lockhart won a _Bravery Against Fantastic Beasts Award_ which was signed by them.

 **Ministry of Divine Health** : They are a wizarding health organization. The Daily Prophet once ran a story about how this organization announced that the average life expectancy for a wizard had reached 137 and a half years old.

 **Ministry of Herbology** : They are an organization that is responsible for setting standards for the use of plants and herbs in witchcraft and wizardry. They're also responsible for issuing _Wizard Health Warnings_ in order to prevent any plant-related health scares in the wizarding society.

 **Ministry of Wands** : They are a British wizarding regulatory agency which set and enforced standards for wands. _A. Webb Servicing Ltd._ , a wand-servicing company, is officially endorsed by M.O.W. and offered M.O.W. tests.

 **Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers** : They are an organization for highly-talented potioneers. It was founded by Hector Dagworth-Granger.

 **Muggle-born Underground** : This was a covert group led by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Percy Weasley during Voldemort's reign on 1997-1998. They protected Muggle-born wizards being targeted by Death Eaters and the Ministry (under Voldemort).

 **National Gobstone Association** : They're an organization who are dedicated to promoting the game of Gobstones. It hosts the Gobstones World Championship, which Kevin Hopwood is the current champion of. Its recruitment campaign, _Give Gobstones a Second Glance_ , features a poster of Hopwood being squirted with an eyeful of gunk, which may have driven away any parties interested in playing.

 **Official Fire Broomgade** : A wizarding fire brigade. They distribute out notices to call the fire broomgade if anyone spots a fire, close up all doors and Floo Powder entrances and not cast any spells or to fly in the fire.

 **Order of Air Voyagers for Intrepid Wizards** : An organization who give out awards to people who have flown a long way in a short time.

 **Order of Merlin** : An organization founded by Merlin in the Middle Ages, which gives out awards to people who have helped Earthians in a big way.

 **Order of the Phoenix** : The Order of the Phoenix was an organization founded by Albus Dumbledore in the 1970s to fight against Lord Voldemort. They disbanded in 1981, but were brought back in 1995. The known leaders include Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 **Power of Motep** : An organization led by Edwine Gepzza. Composed of former followers of Voldemort. Their goal is to kill all Earthians, which is largely supported by many of Amaranth.

 **Potions Association** : They are a governing body on potion-making and/or their trade and development. They are directly associated with the Ministry of Magic. As such, labels for Pepper-up Elixir, Type N. 125/9, Acromantula venom and Type N.098 were issued by the Potions Association under Regulation 00012/345/009-98.

 **Quidditch Union for the Administration and Betterment of the British League and its** **Endeavours** : This organization is led by Dunbar Oglethorpe.

 **Society for Distressed Witches** : A charitable organization designed to aid in the welfare and well-being of witches that are impoverished, or otherwise needing aid.

 **Society for the Promotion of Heroic Equality for Witches** : A student organization founded by Hermione Grindelwald in March of 1992.

 **Society for the Reformation of Hags** : A charitable organization designed to aid in the reforming of hags, and introducing them into polite wizarding society.

 **Society for the Support of Squibs** : A charitable organization to aid those Squibs that live in Amaranth, including but not limited to finding them some meaningful employment.

 **Society for the Tolerance of Vampires** : An organization that supports the mainstreaming of vampires into polite wizarding society and seeks to work to abolish prejudices against those who have an unfortunate allergy to garlic. Generally considered crackpots by most members of wizarding society.

 **Warlocks of Zanzibar** : An organization for warlocks in Zanzibar. They brew White Rat Whisky in their cellars. They were founded prior to 1744

 **Witches' League** : They are a women's organization. They were founded on the ninth of May, 1899. Their president is Lady Wimborne. They give out the _Most Charming Smile Award_ in association with the magazine Witch Weekly.


	5. Potion Recipes (Area Potions)

Potion Recipes (Area Potions)

 **Alihotsy Draught** : Alihotsy (also known as the Hyena Tree) is a magical tree whose leaves are noted for hysteria-inducing properties. Alihotsy Draught is a simple potion; however, mere inhalation of its aroma can cause hysterical laughter. Internal use is unwise and should be strictly regulated. The only known antidote is the treacle produced by the Glumbumble. This takes 25 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is one week. Depending on success level, its lasts for various amounts of time. Level 5 Potioneer required.

1\. Bring 16 fl. oz. of water to simmer in a cauldron

2\. Coarsely chop one Alihotsy tree's leaves and add to water

3\. Steep for 10 minutes

4\. Strain and transfer all into phial

5\. Let cool and store

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Baneberry Potion** : This potion, when sprinkled in a circle around a person or object, repels a type of being, beast or animate object, depending on what is added to the potion. A human hair will keep out all humans from the circle. A bullet is dropped into the potion, any bullets fired at the circle won't cross over the line. If you added werewolf fur, it will keep all werewolves out, etc. The potion becomes the bane of that which is added and will not pass over the line. This takes 6 hours to brew. Its shelf life is 7 months. Level 7 Potioneer required. _**Note** : _Baneberry is extremely poisonous and must not be ingested

1\. Into a large glass flask, carefully insert 3 small-end Baneberry branches (leaves and berries intact), pressing them down into the bottom

2\. Pour 18 fl. oz. of standard potioning water into the flask and swirl several times

3\. Place flask in a sunny location to gently warm the water as the Baneberries steep for 6 hours

4\. Once the potion has turned blood red, remove from light and store in a dim or dark location for future use

5\. Before use, add final ingredient, whatever it might be

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Scintillation Solution** : This potion is also known as Bottled Starlight. Contained in a clear vessel, it will emit a bright golden light, and can be used to illuminate the darkness. The shelf-life is fairly limited, however, and even the strongest potion will dim after about 1 month. If exposed to air and/or spilled, the fluid produces impressive sparks for about 30 seconds before settling down. The object or area upon which it is splashed will glow until the natural effects of the potion do wear off, eventually. This takes 1 hour to brew. Its shelf-life is 1 week-1 month. Level 2 Potioneer required

1\. Set 7 fl. oz. of water to boil and 0.2 oz. of salt, stirring clockwise until dissolved

2\. Powder 2 dried Billywig stings and add to the boiling salt water, stirring anti-clockwise 12 times, then 2 times clockwise. Repeat 6 times

3\. Carefully add 3 drops of essence of firefly, one drop at a time, stirring 6 times anti-clockwise, then 2 times clockwise in between each drop

4\. Reduce flame and simmer for 20 minutes before allowing potion to cool

5\. Carefully ladle potion into appropriately sized vessels and seal

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours


	6. Potion Recipes (Mind Potions)

Potion Recipes (Mind Potions)

 _ **Note**_ : If you get any success (from Wizardling Level to Expert Level), one potion is created and lasts for the specific amount of time.

 **Aggrotentia** : This potion has the opposite effect to Amortentia. This takes 45 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is one week. Depending on success level, it lasts for various amounts of time. Level 7 Potioneer required.

1\. Chill pewter cauldron to 3 degrees above freezing

2\. Pour 4 fl. oz. of fluxweed sap into the cauldron

3\. Whisk twelve times clockwise

4\. Add 3 bunches of finely minced knotgrass to the sap

5\. Whisk twelve times anti-clockwise

6\. Add 3 drams of crushed (powdered) Komodo dragon scales

7\. Whisk twelve times clockwise

8\. Add 4 fl. oz. of Devil's Snare essence

9\. Whisk twelve times anti-clockwise

10\. Keep potion moving constantly to prevent freezing and immediately pour in a bottle after 45 minutes of brewing

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Agrippa** : This clear, purple liquid is an ingredient in potion-making for potions that enhance focus and clarity. Wonderful for the practice of Potions and Divination in takes 10 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is one year. Depending on success level, it lasts for various amounts of time. Level 1 Potioneer required. _**Note**_ : The use of this potion before exams or class is considered cheating.

1\. Pour two cups of potion water into a small cauldron and bring to a simmer

2\. Add one cup of coarsely chopped lavender into the cauldron and push below the surface of the water with a wooden spoon

3\. Over the coarse of five minutes, add one pinch of pulverised crystal ball per minute, stirring slowly and constantly

4\. Remove from heat and strain into a flask

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Alihotsy Draught** : Alihotsy (also known as the Hyena Tree) is a magical tree whose leaves are noted for hysteria-inducing properties. Alihotsy Draught is a simple potion; however, mere inhalation of its aroma can cause hysterical laughter. Internal use is unwise and should be strictly regulated. The only known antidote is the treacle produced by the Glumbumble. This takes 25 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is one week. Depending on success level, its lasts for various amounts of time. Level 5 Potioneer required.

1\. Bring 16 fl. oz. of water to simmer in a cauldron

2\. Coarsely chop one Alihotsy tree's leaves and add to water

3\. Steep for 10 minutes

4\. Strain and transfer all into phial

5\. Let cool and store

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Amortentia Version 1** : One of the strongest love potions in existence, Amortentia is considered to be both powerful and dangerous. While it is impossible to manufacture actual love, one must not underestimate the deep infatuation created by this potion. Its effect is almost instantaneous; and those under its spell will harbour an obsession for the administering party. The unfortunate drinker will also exhibit symptoms which include the following: a sickly pallor, an overly excitable nature, and dangerous emotional instability towards others. The illusion of love will last as long as the potion is administered at regular intervals. Once the effects wear off, the drinker regains free will. When brewed correctly, Amortentia has a distinct mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. Another singular characteristic of this potion is its adaptive scent, which will alter to appeal to the preferences of whomever inhales the aroma. This takes 9 days to brew. Its shelf life is one week. Depending on success level, its duration time varies. Level 6 Potioneer required.

1\. Pour 24 fl. oz. of standard potion water into a gold cauldron and place over a very low flame

2\. Bruise 6 peppermint flower heads with a mortar and pestle and sprinkle into the lukewarm water

3\. Take 12 whole peppermint leaves and drop into the water

4\. Add 3 tablespoons of powdered moonstone, one tablespoon at a time, stirring anti-clockwise three times between each spoonful

5\. While the potion is still moving, sprinkle a handful (roughly) of rose thorns into the water and leave to rest for an hour

6\. Remove from heat and cover with a silk cloth in a dark place to steep

7\. Over the course of the next seven days, uncover the potion once a day to stir seven times anti-clockwise and re-cover

8\. On the ninth day of brewing, place cauldron over a low flame

9\. Carefully place 3 frozen Ashwinder eggs into the potion one at a time, gently stirring without direction

10\. When the steam begins to rise, add the victim's lock of hair or drop of blood to the potion

11\. The potion will become pearlescent in colour and must be removed from heat

12\. Strain the liquid into a vial for storage

Earthian Level: The Quaffer suffers the opposite effects of the potion and becomes loathed of the brewer. The makings of a violent stalker

Squib Level: The Quaffer feels no differently to the brewer, but they do know that the attempt was made for their love by the brewer

Wizardling Level: The Quaffer becomes obsessed and overtly in love with the brewer/target. Effects last for a day

N.E.W.T. Level: Effects last for a week

Specialist Level: Effects last for a month

Expert Level: Effects last for a year

 **Amortentia Version 2** : Amortentia Version 2 is the strongest love potion in the world. However it's more advanced than most and not very easy to prepare. And as with the rest of the love potions, the longevity and the strength of the effect depends on the amount of the potion you use, the weight of the drinker, and the attractiveness of the giver. It basically creates a powerful obsession for the drinker towards the giver of the potion. It can be recognised by the spiralling steam that rises from it, and its mother-of-pearl sheen. This takes 3 days to brew. Potions Master required. Difficulty Level: 8

Ingredients

 _Ashwinder Eggs_ : Left as they are. RARITY: Uncommon. Can be found at good ingredient shops

 _Beetle Eyes_ : Boiled. Five minutes on the medium heat should do the trick. RARITY: Very Common. Can be obtained from any ingredient shop.

 _Fluxweed_ : Sliced. Needs to be fresh. RARITY: Uncommon. Can be obtained from good ingredient shops.

 _Glumbumble Treacle_ : Left as it is. RARITY: Uncommon. Can be found at better ingredient shops.

 _Graphorn Horn_ : Powdered. RARITY: Rare. Can be obtained from very good ingredient shops, but its expensive

 _Runespoor Eggs_ : Left as they are. RARITY: Uncommon. Can be obtained from better ingredient shops.

1\. Put the Glumbumble treacle into your main cauldron and let it heat up for about 5 hours. Meanwhile, put the Ashwinder and Runespoor eggs in a separate cauldron and leave them for a while on high heat.

2\. Once both types of eggs become a dark red in colour and the Ashwinder eggs get a shining look, you are ready to add the boiled beetle eyes. Afterwards, stir the cauldron for at least 1 hour, and make sure the eggs get smashed and that all the ingredients mix together. You will know you are done with them once they turn into a purple liquid with small traces of the eyes and the egg's bark. Then let it brew for a while.

3\. After the 5 hours have passed, you can add the contents of your separate cauldron to your main cauldron. Stir the potion for an hour or two till it gets a dark blue colour. Then leave it to brew for 2 days.

4\. After 2 days, you can add the final ingredient: the sliced fluxweed. Stir for 15 minutes, and then take the cauldron off the fire. You will have to let the potion cool down, and then put it into tea or coffee before serving it to the drinker.

 ** _Note_** : The fluxweed has to be fresh, and it can only be picked at the full moon, so you need to plan your brewing ahead!

 **Amortentia Version 3** : The effects of this potion are described to be near instantaneous; with the person who drinks it appearing pale and sickly and becoming obsessed with the object of their affections, speaking as if they've been hit by a ray of purest sunlight. They become excited and dangerously unstable towards any others near them.

1\. Add 3 rose thorns to your cauldron

2\. Add 2 Veela hairs and 2 measures of the standard ingredient to your cauldron

3\. Stir 3 times, clockwise

4\. Heat to a medium temperature for 5 minutes

5\. Wave your wand

6\. Leave to brew and return in 1 hour

7\. Add 5 pinches of lovage to the mixture

8\. Add a pinch of silverweed to the potion

9\. Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise

10\. Wave your wand to complete the potion

 **Antidote to Confounding Concoction** : This potion counter-acts the effects of the Confounding Concoction. This takes 1 hour to brew. It shelf-life is 1 week. Depending on success level, it lasts for a variety of minutes/hours. Level 6 Potioneer required.

1\. Bring 17 fl. oz. of water to a boil in a cauldron

2\. Add 2 Jobberknoll feather shafts and boil for 10 minutes, stirring clockwise constantly

3\. Light 0.18 oz. of powdered Galangal on fire in a mortar until browned. Empty into the cauldron

4\. Stir vigorously for 5 minutes, counter-clockwise

5\. Simmer for 15 minutes

6\. Add 1 coarsely broken and dried leech to potion

7\. Stir continuously for 2 minutes (direction does not matter)

8\. Remove from heat and allow to cool before ingesting

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Babbling Beverage Version 1** : Quaffing this potion causes the drinker to babble utter nonsense. This takes 90 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is indefinite. Depending on success, it can last for various amounts of time. Level 4 Potioneer required.

1\. Stew 0.18 oz. of fresh Alihotsy leaves in 17 fl. oz. of simmering water for 20 minutes

2\. Remove all traces of leaves and return water to boil

3\. Add 2 dried Billywig stings and a pinch of powdered Erumpent tongue and allow to boil for 10 minutes, continuously stirring counter-clockwise

4\. Allow potion to cool to room temperature, then add 0.17 fl. oz. of armadillo bile and stir 5 times, counter-clockwise

5\. Add 2 drops of leech juice and stir 20 times, counter-clockwise

6\. Potion should be light brown in colour. Pour into vials for indefinite storage

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Babbling Beverage Version 2** : The Babbling Beverage will cause the drinker to babble pure nonsense that makes no sense to anyone but themselves. The beauty of this potion is that the drinker rarely recognises their 'under the influence'. It's the perfect potion to prank your best friend, worst enemy, siblings or professors. This recipe makes 5 servings and takes approximately 3 hours to brew.

1\. Set your cauldron to the highest heat and add 3 cups of water. Allow to boil for 1 hour

2\. Add 4 chopped rat tails and 1 roughly sliced ginger. Stir counter-clockwise until potion turns yellow

3\. Slowly add 2 cups of armadillo bile while continuing to stir counter-clockwise for 10 minutes

4\. Pierce 1 whole leech which a porcupine quill and add to the potion.

5\. Leave for 2 hours

6\. Extinguish the cauldron fire and stir potion clockwise 80 times EXACTLY

7\. The potion should be clear, with flecks of gold

This must be stored in a cool environment. If gold flecks are not evident, proceed with caution. While not poisonous, it may cause prolonged babbling. If a drinker's babbling persists past 2 hours, seek medical attention immediately.

 **Baruffio's Brain Elixir** : Despite the somewhat dubious name, this potion delivers on its promise and increases both brain power and concentration. Allows a bonus modifier dependent on how good a skill is linked to the mind. This potion also cures a speech impediment for the duration. This takes 12 hours to brew. Its shelf life is 13 weeks. Potions Master required. _**Note**_ : Taking this potion before an exam or class is considered cheating.

1\. Heat 12 fl. oz. of water in a small cauldron and bring to the boil

2\. Once a boil has been reached, stir 3 fl. oz. of syrup of hellebore into the mixture to dissolve

3\. Gently place 1 Runespoor egg into the liquid and leave to boil for 5 minutes

4\. Remove from heat immediately and set aside

5\. Grind 12 Billywig stings with a mortar and pestle and tap into the mixture

6\. Stir potion in a clockwise spiralling motion from centre to the edge and leave to rest for approximately 12 hours

7\. Strain the potion and pour into a flask for storage

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Befuddlement/Confusing Draught** : This seems like a rather easy concoction if you see that its only made out of 3 ingredients and doesn't take a long time, but in fact it's rather hard. You must make sure that all ingredients are perfectly powdered and that you brew it the correct amount of time, otherwise it might have side effects that could even stay permanent. This takes less than 2 hours to brew. Level 7 Potioneer required. Difficulty Level: 7

Ingredients

 _Lovage_ : Powdered. RARITY: Common. Can be obtained from most ingredient shops

 _Scurvy-Grass_ : Powdered. RARITY: Common. Can be obtained from most ingredient shops

 _Sneezewort_ : Powdered. Only the leaves are used. RARITY: Common. Can be obtained from most ingredient shops

1\. Make sure you have a cup of powder from all 3 ingredients, and that they are all fully powdered. The lovage should be a light red colour. The scurvy-grass, a dark blue colour. And the sneezewort, a yellow colour.

2\. In your main cauldron, add the powdered scurvy-grass and leave it on medium heat until it turns to a deep dark red colour and produces black smoke. Then add the powdered sneezewort and stir the concoction.

3\. One the ingredients in the cauldron turn a dark green colour, add water to the cauldron. Stir for about 15 minutes, then leave it to brew for another 15 minutes.

4\. Now add the final ingredient, the powdered lovage, and stir for about 5 minutes. And then put out the fire and leave the concoction, which should now be a thick liquid with a dark maroon colour, to chill out. It should now be ready.

 **Calming Draught Version 1** : A potion to calm and soothe the drinker. Meant to be ingested soon after creation, the shelf-life of this potion is short. This takes 30 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is 1 week. Level 2 Potioneer required.

1\. Heat 16 fl. oz. of water in a cauldron to warm

2\. Add 6 drops of fluxweed oil

3\. Split 3 bloodroot stems lengthwise with a knife, and scrape fluid and fibrous material (inner membrane) from inside the stems. Crush into a fine paste with a mortar and pestle and add to the cauldron

4\. Stir slowly until a light steam rises from the cauldron, alternating clockwise and counter-clockwise stirring

5\. Allow potion to cool before ingestion

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Calming Draught Version 2** : A calming draught is used to sooth the mind and relax the body. This recipe will make enough for 5 servings. WARNING: Use only one serving at a time or you may find yourself sleeping for a week.

1\. Place cauldron on a high-heat fire. Add 5 cups of water then bring to a boil.

2\. Mix in 1 cup of powdered moonstone, stir until dissolved

3\. Add in a quarter pound of cut ginger roots, a dash of scurvy-grass, and a sprig of peppermint

4\. Turn heat to low and allow to simmer for 30 minutes, stirring every 10 minutes

5\. Add in 3 drops of belladonna. Potion should turn amber colour

6\. Remove cauldron from flames and allow to settle for 15 minutes in room air

7\. Pour potion into 5 one-cup glass vials for storage at room temperature

Your potion, once settled, should remain a light amber colour (yellowish orange). Any other colour is not acceptable and will not give desired results. Serving size is 1 cup. Not to be combined with any other potions within 3 hours. This potion should remain stored at room temperature, and will keep for only six months. After six months, potion should be discarded to avoid any unknown side-effects

 **Camaraderie Concoction** : A potion to cause feelings of friendliness. This takes 1 hour to brew. Its shelf life is 1 month. Level 4 Potioneer required.

1\. Warm 3 phials of water over a low fire until steam rises

2\. Add 4 drams of dried nettles and 4 individually crushed snake fangs, alternating between 1 dram of nettles and 1 fang

3\. Stir counter-clockwise once after each ingredient is added

4\. When a light silver steam is rising from your cauldron, add 1 fl. oz. of raindrops gathered from rose petals and 12 dried, crushed daisies (including pollen)

5\. Allow mixture to come to a boil and add 1 oz. of fresh, coarsely chopped fluxweed

6\. Stir slowly, alternating clockwise and counter-clockwise motions, as you add 10 Cruppie (baby Crups) tail hairs, one by one (have to be gathered when tail is wagging)

7\. The mixture should turn bubblegum pink at this point in the process

8\. Carefully add 3 drops of condensed Kneazle breath and 0.5 fl. oz. of passion fruit juice and allow mixture to come to a boil

9\. Cool and strain the potion. Bottle and cork immediately to retain properties. Your potion should be a sunny yellow colour

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Confidence-Enhancing Solution** : This potion is sure to bring a 'pick-me-up' whenever needed. If brewed correctly, it can instantly boost the confidence of any witch or wizard. IMPORTANT: Just because this potion will bring confidence, doesn't mean you can't get caught if what you need the confidence for is illegal. Use your best judgement before taking.

1\. Set up your cauldron and place the fire on a high heat. Combine 9 cups of water and 3 cups of dead sea salt

2\. Bring to a boil and add 2 sliced caterpillars and 1 cup of ginger. Stir in a clockwise direction until the solution begins to bubble

3\. Slowly add 1 ounce of knotgrass and 4 porcupine quills. When colour changes to red, turn the heat down to medium

4\. Mix in 7 drops of jasmine oil and a dash of powdered moonstone. Allow to simmer for 4 hours, then remove from heat

5\. Potion needs to cool for 4 hours. Watch for the colour to change to light pink, and then bottle in vials

Your potion must be light pink before bottling. Store in a dry area, and do not keep in direct sunlight. Potion will make 7 servings that will keep for 7 years. It is advised not to use more than 1 serving within any given month to avoid any unwanted side-effects

 **Confounding Concoction** : While not illegal, there are few (if any) good uses for this potion. As the name suggests, it confounds or confuses the drinker; however, the effects can cause highly unpredictable behaviour and its use is not recommended. Typically, the potion is only brewed for the sake of the technique, and to aid in the proper creation of the Antidote to Confounding Concoction. This takes 3 hours to brew. Its shelf life is 1 week. Level 6 Potioneer required.

1\. Pour 1 small flask of Horklump juice into an iron cauldron and place over a medium flame

2\. When a simmer becomes apparent, add 1 cup of fresh, coarsely chopped lovage (stems and leaves) and 3 handfuls of fresh scurvy-grass and cover the cauldron

3\. After about 10 minutes, the plant juices will have all been released

4\. Uncover cauldron and add half a cup of fresh sneezewort flower heads, stirring roughly

5\. Allow mixture to simmer a further 10 minutes before placing 1 fresh, sliced Angel's Trumpet flower into the cauldron

6\. Cover cauldron once more and remove from heat

7\. Once the cauldron has cooled to room temperature, uncover and strain the dirty green liquid into a flask for storage

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Confusing Concoction** : Not to be confused with the Confounding Concoction, this potion is a far milder brew. The effects are far less intense, and are generally restricted to moderate confusion and disorientation. This takes 2 hours to brew. Its shelf life is 1 month. Level 3 Potioneer required.

1\. Bring 17 fl. oz. of water to a boil

2\. Separate the barbs from 2 Jobberknoll feathers

3\. Place the barbs into the boiling water and stir 12 times clockwise, and 7 times anti-clockwise

4\. Boil for 30 minutes

5\. Add leech juice by squeezing one leech into the cauldron, stirring in an unpredictable fashion

6\. Continue stirring until potion thickens (within 5 minutes)

7\. If potion does not thicken within 10 minutes, add the juice of another leech and continue stirring in an unpredictable fashion

8\. If potion fails to thicken after the addition of a second leech, start another brew

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Dizziness Draught** : While not harmful, this potion will cause the drinker to experience a light-headed sensation of dizziness and giddiness. This takes 3 hours to brew. Its shelf life is 1 month. Potions Master required.

1\. Pour 18 fl. oz. of wine into a copper cauldron and bring to a rolling boil

2\. Add 2 fl. oz. of honey to the boiling wine and stir until thoroughly dissolved

3\. Finely chop 4 Alihotsy leaves and 6 lovage leaves together on a wooden board and scrape into the cauldron

4\. With a mortar and pestle, bruise a small handful of scurvy-grass before adding it to the mixture

5\. Allow the solution to boil down into a sweet-smelling syrup before removing from heat

6\. Force the syrup through a strainer and then pour into a glass bottle for storage

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction** : Truly it has been said that scars afflicted upon the mind can be as dangerous (if not more-so) than physical scarring. Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction is a well-known elixir that has been often used to good effect in the treatment of mental scarring, but should be administered under the supervision of an accredited Healer. This takes 90 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is 3 months. Level 4 Healer required.

1\. Fill a copper cauldron with 32 fl. oz. of Lethe River water and bring to a boil

2\. In a separate silver bowl, mash and mix 1 small jar of stewed Mandrake, 1 cup of coarsely chopped daisies (flower, stem and leaves) and 3 globs of Flobberworm mucus together thoroughly

3\. Scrape contents of bowl into the cauldron and allow to boil for 10 minutes

4\. Lower the heat and bring the mixture to a simmer

5\. Drop 1 whole Shrivelfig and 1 whole Jobberknoll feather into the cauldron and simmer for 10 more minutes

6\. In a clockwise motion, add 1 tablespoon of finely pulverised unicorn horn to the cauldron and stir continuously clockwise until mixture turns pale blue

7\. Remove from heat and strain immediately into a waiting flask

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Draught of Living Death** : This is an extremely powerful sleeping draught that sends the drinker into a death-like slumber, similar to suspended animation. It is a dangerous potion, and its effects can last indefinitely. Only execute with maximum care and precaution. This takes 2 hours to brew. Its shelf life is 1 week. Level 7 Potioneer required.

1\. Crush 1 Sopophorous Bean with a silver knife, which releases juice better than cutting

2\. Pour 250 fl. oz. of water into a beaker and add 5 oz. of African sea salt. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now. Leave the water and salt mixture to rest for 5 minutes

3\. Slowly pour mixture into cauldron

4\. With your left hand, use a graduated cylinder to obtain 40 fl. oz. of essence of wormwood

5\. With your right hand, hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 fl. oz.) of wormwood essence

6\. Now, with your left hand, hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence

7\. Chop three valerian roots into small, square pieces. After cutting, place in a beaker with water. Leave it to settle for 5 minutes. Your potion should be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-coloured liquid. This is the ideal halfway stage

8\. Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron

9\. Add 7 drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker; making sure that there are no traces or fragments of valerian roots

10\. Stir the potion 10 times clockwise. Your potion should now turn to a light shade of lilac

11\. With your right hand, stir the potion counter-clockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; each stir takes approximately 2 and a half seconds

12\. Slowly put in 7 square pieces of valerian root

13\. Stir the potion 10 times counter-clockwise

14\. Add 150 fl. oz. of powdered root of asphodel

15\. Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion 10 times counter-clockwise and 8 times clockwise

16\. Leave the potion to settle for 2 and a half minutes

17\. Add one small piece of valerian root

18\. Potion should turn to a pale pink colour. The preparation is now complete

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Draught of Peace** : A potion which relieves anxiety and agitation in the drinker. Despite its name, this is an incredibly complex and finicky potion to brew. Even the slightest misstep in the process will ruin the brew and have drastic consequences. Too much of any ingredient may cause the drinker to slip into an irreversible sleep, for instance. The directions are detailed and must be followed with exacting precision. Ingredients must be added in the exact order and amounts specified. If brewed correctly, the potion will emit a silvery vapour, but the possible characteristics of a failed batch are seemingly endless. Reported signs range from green sparks, a sulphurous odour, a dark grey steam, or a cement-like consistency to a dangerous tendency to explode. This takes 90 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is 1 month. Level 5 Potioneer required.

1\. Fill up to three-quarters of the way with water and add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green

2\. Stir clockwise 5 times until the potion turns blue

3\. Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple

4\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink

5\. Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns pink

6\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple

7\. Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red

8\. Stir counter-clockwise 7 times until the potion turns orange

9\. Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise

10\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple

11\. Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink

12\. Stir clockwise twice until the potion turns red

13\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple

14\. Add more powdered moonstone until potion turns grey

15\. Allow the potion to simmer until orange

16\. Add more powdered porcupine quills until potion turns white

17\. Add powdered moonstone until dark blue

18\. Heat until potion turns red

19\. Stir 3 times counter-clockwise

20\. Allow to simmer for seven minutes

21\. Add two drops of syrup of hellebore. The potion should be complete.

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Dream Enhancing Solution** : This dream enhancing solution will extent the length of your dreams and enhance them for easier remembering. Perfect for those times when you feel like your dreams are trying to tell you something but you can't remember them long enough to figure out what they're saying. Use only when you can dedicate 7-8 hours for sleep!

1\. Place cauldron with 7 cups of water on low fire heat

2\. Add 2 cups of dried nettles and 5 Jobberknoll feathers, allow to stew for 2 hours. Potion will turn blue

3\. Combine 1 chopped Doxy egg and a quarter cup of armadillo bile, then slowly stirring clockwise, add to the cauldron

4\. Raise fire heat to high and allow to boil for 30 minutes

5\. Add a dash of powdered root of asphodel. Potion will turn purple instantly

6\. Remove cauldron from heat, cover and allow to sit for 5 minutes undisturbed

7\. Stir potion 4 times counter-clockwise, then bottle in two glass vials

This potion provides 2 servings which can not be used within the same week. Potion should be stored in a dark area where light is minimal, and can't remain unused for more than 3 weeks. Potion will maintain its purple colouring after expiration so be sure to date your bottle

 **Dreamless Sleep Potion** : Similar in nature to the Sleeping Draught, the Dreamless Sleep Potion is arguably more powerful by virtue of the fact that it can prevent the drinker from dreaming while under its effect. This is especially useful in cases of exposure to extremely traumatic events, allowing the drinker some respite from troubling and painful thoughts as their body rests. This can from 10 minutes to 6 months to brew. Its shelf life is 1 month. Level 3 Healer required.

1\. Bring honeywater to simmer in a silver cauldron

2\. Place a Sopophorous bean into the cauldron, whole, leaving to simmer

3\. When the skin of the bean begins to wrinkle and break, remove from cauldron with a strainer

4\. Tie the fresh stalks of whole lavender and chamomile together with a silk thread and place into the simmering cauldron

5\. Coarsely chop the Moly plants and scatter into the cauldron

6\. Stir 7 seven times clockwise before removing from the heat

7\. Leave cauldron to cool until it turns a rich, deep purple colour

8\. Strain potion into a bottle

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Elixir to Induce Euphoria** : A potion which induces feelings of inexplicable and seemingly irrational happiness and excitement in the drinker. This takes 1 hour to brew. Its shelf life is 1 week. Level 7 Potioneer required.

1\. Add 6 drops of fluxweed oil to 1 pint of warm water

2\. Split 3 bloodroot stems lengthwise with a knife and scrape fluid and fibrous material (inner membranes) from inside the stems. Crush into a fine paste with a mortar and pestle and add to the cauldron

3\. Mince 1 Vervain root with a mortar and pestle into a fine paste and add to the cauldron

4\. Stir slowly until a light steam rises from the cauldron, alternating clockwise and counter-clockwise stirring

5\. Remove from heat and allow to cool to room temperature before consuming or bottling

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Forgetfulness Potion Version 1** : A potion to induce forgetfulness in the drinker. This takes 45 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is 1 week. Level 2 Potioneer required

1\. Bring 2 cups of water to a boil and add 5 whole Jobberknoll feathers. Boil for 5 minutes without stirring

2\. Pound 2 frog spawn with a mortar and pestle and add to the feathers. Stir 25 times anti-clockwise. Allow to simmer for 5 minutes

3\. Add 0.1 oz. of sliced ginger roots and 2 chunky-cut leeches to the cauldron. Stir 25 times anti-clockwise. Allow to simmer for 10 minutes before removing from heat

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Forgetfulness Potion Version 2** : This potion causes an unknown degree of memory loss to the drinker. The potion, when brewed properly, is a deep amber colour

1\. Add 2 drops of Lethe Water to a three-quarter full cauldron

2\. Gently heat for 20 seconds

3\. Add 2 valerian sprigs to the potion

4\. Stir 3 times, clockwise

5\. Wave your wand

6\. Leave to brew and return in 95 minutes

7\. Add 2 measures of standard ingredient and 4 mistletoe berries to the mortar. Crush into a medium-fine powder using the pestle

8\. Add 2 pinches of the crushed mixture to the potion

9\. Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise

10\. Wave your wand to complete the potion

 **Grief-Easing Elixir** : Everyone finds themselves grieving or emotionally hurting over a loss at some point in their lifetime; however, the emotional healing process can be sped up with this simple, easy-to-make elixir. Why grieve longer than you truly want to, life goes on and so this elixir allows you to as well.

1\. Heat 4 cups of water in a cauldron using medium-heat fire. DO NOT allow to boil

2\. While stirring clockwise, add 1 cup of lemon balm leaves and 3 peppermint sticks. Allow to heat for 2 hours

3\. Mix in 1 ounce of St. John's wart and watch for colour to change to blue, immediately turn fire heat to low

4\. Add 4 drops of chamomile oil and remove from heat. Allow to cool for 25 minutes, then bottle in a glass vial

This potion should be stored at room temperature, and in direct sunlight whenever possible. Expiration will be 35 days after bottling. Potion will make 2 servings, although only 1 serving needed per person.

 **Invigoration Draught** : This potion increases the drinker's energy and simulates his body and mind. The effects can last from a few hours to 2-3 days

1\. Put 1 flask of pomegranate juice in your cauldron and let it brew for about 30 minutes on medium heat

2\. In the meantime, chop 7 Alihotsy leaves, 3 asphodel roots and 10 daisy roots. Once done, put the chopped Alihotsy leaves and asphodel roots in another cauldron and set the cauldron on low heat

3\. Add the chopped daisy roots to your main cauldron and stir for some time. Then move over to the other cauldron and stir for a while there as well

4\. Remove your second cauldron from the heat and let it cool down. After that, add the stuff from your second cauldron to your main cauldron and stir for about 10 minutes. Then you should add the other flask of pomegranate juice, and let it brew for at least 40 minutes

5\. Add the final ingredient, 1 lionfish spine, stir for about 10 minutes until it gets a greyish colour, and then take it off the heat. Your Invigoration Draught is ready

 **Laughing Potion** : A potion that induces laughter and uncontrollable merriment in the drinker, and is effective against a banshee. It is a finely balanced potion that requires delicacy of touch. If done incorrectly, the results can vary from hysterical mania to deep and inconsolable melancholy. This takes 3 hours to brew. Its shelf life is 1 week. Potions Master required.

1\. Add clear spring water into your cauldron

2\. Chop Alihotsy leaves and add them to the water

3\. Stir slowly. If you stir too fast, you damage the leaves' mirthful properties

4\. Snigger at the potion

5\. Grind Billywig wings, add them to your cauldron and stir slowly

6\. Add 3 whole Knarl quills

7\. Heat the mixture, then stir vigorously

8\. Giggle at the potion

9\. Heat the mixture once again

10\. Shave a Puffskein and scatter its' hair over the surface of the potion

11\. Stir quickly and apply to a high heat

12\. Laugh loudly and uncontrollably

13\. Add a sprinkle of horseradish powder

14\. Stir the potion and heat for the last time

15\. Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to complete the potion

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Left-Handed Nazle Powder** : Left-handed nazle powder is a dust which causes the consumer to become left-handed. If the consumer is already left-handed, their penmanship becomes very nice. This takes 10 minutes - 6 months to create. Its shelf life is 1 day - 1 year. Potions Master required.

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Love Philter** : A powerful potion that induces the effects of love on the drinker. This potion, when brewed correctly, will have a cherry flavour, and no after-taste. Recipe will make 4 servings. IMPORTANT: Potion will take effect immediately, HOWEVER it doesn't really cause the person who drinks it to fall in love with someone, as it is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. As with all love potions, it simply causes the drinker to develop a powerful infatuation or obsession with the target. Effects will discontinue after a month.

1\. Place cauldron with 4 cups of water on a high-heat fire and bring to a boil

2\. Add 2 frozen Ashwinder eggs and 1 cup of lovage and allow to boil for 20 minutes

3\. Mix 1 cup of chopped daisy roots and 2 cups of fluxweed picked at the full moon, then add slowly while stirring clockwise 10 times

4\. Turn heat to medium and allow to simmer for 1 hour. Potion should be a white colour

5\. Add in 4 cherry blossoms and immediately remove from heat

6\. Allow potion to sit until colour changes to rose (pink), then bottle in 4 glass vials

REMEMBER: Love-Breaking Elixir can reverse the effects of a Love Philter if needed or annoyed enough. However, the target person will probably hate you for at least 6-8 months

 **Love Potion Antidote** : A potion that serves as an antidote to the effects of a Love Potion. This takes 1 hour to brew. Its shelf life is 1 week. Potions Master required.

1\. Add 2 cups of water to the cauldron

2\. Add four Wiggentree twigs which will turn the potion green

3\. Stir clockwise until the potion turns orange

4\. Add castor oil until potion turns blue

5\. Stir counter-clockwise until potion turn purple

6\. Add extract of Gurdyroot until potion turns red

7\. Add 4 Wiggentree twigs

8\. Add extract of Gurdyroot until purple

9\. Leave the potion to simmer until it turns red

10\. Add extract of Gurdyroot until green

11\. Stir 10 times clockwise, potion should turn orange

12\. Add seven Wiggentree twigs

13\. Allow to simmer until it turns pink

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Love Potion Base Class XX** : A restricted base for powerful love potions. **_Note_** : Love potions don't actually create love. They create deep infatuation that can border on obsession. The effects can be unpredictable and problematic. This takes 90 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is 1 week. Potions Master required.

1\. Warm 4 fl. oz. of water until just before boiling

2\. Finely crush 2 bunches of fluxweed with a mortar and pestle, add to the water and bring to a brisk boil

3\. Add 2 drams of lovage pollen, stir until dissolved

4\. Potion should take on a light golden colour

5\. Stir slowly, alternating between clockwise and anti-clockwise stirs

6\. Bring potion back up to a boil and allow to simmer for 5 minutes

7\. Add inner membrane ONLY of 3 bloodroots; do NOT include the tough outer membrane of the root

8\. Add 8 fl. oz. of apple cider and 1 minced lionfish heart. Potion should take on an iridescent sheen and a light pink to purple cast

9\. Add 1 dram of griffin dandruff and simmer until potion takes on a deep pink to red sheen

10\. Bring your cauldron back down to a simmer

11\. Add a single drop of swan's blood to the potion

12\. Stir until it is well-blended and remove from heat

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Love Potion Number 12** : A potion that induces feelings of passion and infatuation in the drinker. This takes 1 hour to brew. Its shelf-life is 1 week. Potions Master required.

1\. Bring 2 cups of water to a boil

2\. Add 7 fresh rose petals to the water

3\. Add 5 drops of essence of violet and stir anti-clockwise 12 times

4\. Add 4 whole cloves and reduce heat to a simmer for 12 minutes, stirring clockwise 3 times every 3 minutes

5\. Bring mixture back to a boil for 7 minutes, without stirring

6\. Add 2 canary flight feathers (wings), followed by the 4 downy feathers

7\. Reduce heat to a simmer once more for 10 minutes without stirring

8\. Add 3 whole newt eyes, remove from heat, and stir counter-clockwise until cooled. The result should be a light pink potion

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Love-Breaking Elixir** : A magical potion which reveals the worst faults and habits of the target person to the drinker. The elixir is recommended by the Daily Prophet's advice columnists to help witches and wizards get over emotional attachments to people who don't love them.

1\. Place cauldron with 7 cups of water on a low-heat fire

2\. Add 2 Jobberknoll feathers and half a cup of armadillo bile. Stir counter-clockwise 5 times

3\. Pour in 1 pair of crushed snake fangs while turning fire heat to medium

4\. Bring potion to a simmer, then add 1 cup of pomegranate seeds. Wait for colour to change to blue

5\. Add 2 pinches of ground ginger, then stir clockwise 15 times

6\. Drop in 4 drops of salamander blood, turn heat to high and allow to boil for 45 minutes

7\. Remove cauldron, let sit for 5 minutes, then bottle in glass vial while still warm/hot

This relationship changing potion is very strong and will remain effective for 6-8 months. Use with caution! Serving size is 2 cups. Store in a dry area. It will keep for 3 years

 **Personal Memory Potion** : Do you have a terrible memory for names and faces? Do you find yourself wondering who that familiar-looking person is and you later remember it is your mother? Does your girlfriend get upset when you use the wrong name when you talk to her? This potion will help you straighten out those slip-ups! WARNING: This only helps you to establish the memory patterns in your head. You will need to exercise these newly found abilities in order to retain them

1\. Place an eighth of a pound of blueberries, an eighth of a pound of cranberries, 10 drops of essence of Dittany, 3 ounces of powdered Bicorn horn and 3 semi-deadly nightshade berries onto a chopping board and chop them all up finely until you can't discern anything but a mess

2\. Place the mess into your cauldron and add 4 cups of distilled water (well-water) to cover the ingredients

3\. DO NOT PLACE ON HEAT. Heat will activate the semi-deadly nightshade toxins

4\. Stir the mixture (any direction) until it turns a bright molten gold in colour

5\. Add in 1 hair from your head

6\. Stir 5 times clockwise. Stir 5 times counter-clockwise. Lift the spoon from the mixture straight out

7\. Decant into a dark blue air-tight small jar

You must take this potion every day, same time of the day, for a week. The serving amount is 1 fluid ounce. Store the container in a clean sock in your sock drawer. The mixture will retain its potency for 3 months. Take more when you find that you are starting to forget your own name.

 **Ptolemy** : This dark red, clear liquid is an ingredient in potion-making for potions that enhance clarity and focus. Wonderful for the practice of Arithmancy and Astronomy in particular. This takes 10 minutes to brew. Its shelf life is 1 year. Level 1 Potioneer required. _**Note**_ : The use of this potion before exams or class is considered cheating.

1\. Pour 2 cups of water collected on a full moon into a cauldron. Bring it to a boil.

2\. Pour 1 cup of dragon's blood into the cauldron. Stir three times counter-clockwise.

3\. Add 1 pinch of stardust into the mixture. Let the potion simmer for seven minutes, then pour into a vial to store for later use.

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Sleeping Draught Version 1** : A basic sleeping draught to be administered before bedtime to aid in sleeping. However, it should not be used for a period longer than a week, as overuse can cause the drinker to fall asleep at odd hours of the day. This takes 1 hour to brew. Its shelf life is 1 month. Potions Master required. _**Note**_ : Whilst it has a shelf life of 1 month, it's advisable to brew a fresh batch on a weekly basis.

1\. Bring 17 fl. oz. of water to a slow boil

2\. Add a pinch of crushed lavender to cauldron and stir 21 times anti-clockwise

3\. Add a handful of crushed chamomile and let simmer for 20 minutes (potion should be a pale, clear, purple with a tint of green, though the green may not always be observable)

4\. To prevent nightmares, add a pinch of purslane and stir 5 times, anti-clockwise

5\. For a more powerful brew, add a pinch of ginger powder and stir 5 times, anti-clockwise

6\. Remove from heat and leave to steep until room temperature. Strain and bottle

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Sleeping Draught Version 2** : A potion that causes the drinker to fall, almost instantaneously, into a deep yet temporary sleep. Sleeping Draught, when properly brewed, is a bright purple in colour

1\. Add 4 strips of lavender and 2 measures of standard ingredient to the mortar. Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle

2\. Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm mucus to the cauldron

3\. Add 2 measures of standard ingredient to the potion

4\. Gently heat for 30 seconds

5\. Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to the potion

6\. Wave your wand

7\. Leave to brew and return in 70 minutes

8\. Add 2 measures of standard ingredient to cauldron

9\. Heat on a high temperature for 1 minute

10\. Add 4 valerian sprigs to your cauldron

11\. Stir 7 times, clockwise

12\. Wave your wand to complete the potion

 **Studious Memory Potion** : Do you have 3 exams tomorrow and you only have time to study for 1 of them? Have you left studying for term finals until the last day and are tearing your hair out because you simply know you won't remember what you read? This potion will provide you with a fail-safe memory enhancement. Guaranteed for 28 hours. WARNING: Everything you crammed into your head while this potion is in effect will vanish after the said 28 hours.

1\. Put a quarter of an ounce of Billywig wings into your pewter cauldron (size 3) with 3 Tongues of Newt, 2 tablespoons of pomegranate juice and 3 tablespoons of lemon juice. Add 2 cups of purified (or well-water) water to cover the ingredients and enable a brisk stirring of the ingredients. Stir counter-clockwise 2 stirs per second for 1 minute. Stop stirring after 120 stirs

2\. Add 1 teaspoon of powdered unicorn horn, slowly, into the potion while stirring clockwise. Stir clockwise at the rate of about 1 stir every 2 seconds. DO NOT stir more rapidly. Stir the mixture until the unicorn horn has totally disappeared. The potion should appear to be a pale green colour

3\. Place the cauldron on the lowest possible heat and leave it there until a gentle steam appears about the surface of the fluid

4\. The potion is completed when the colour of the fluid turns pale lilac

This potion retains its potency for 48 hours. Store it in a glass jar and place it in a cool, dark place. Just before you wish to start your studying, take a small glass and drink the whole amount in 1 whole swallowing. Pinch your nose before swallowing if the smell of rotting entrails has a tendency to cause you to vomit it up

 **Veritaserum Version 1** : Arguably the most potent truth serum in the world, Veritaserum is a substance strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic. Three drops is said to induce the drinker to spill even the darkest and most well-guarded secrets. There are methods of resistance which vary in degrees of success, such as utilising an antidote or Occlumency. It is most effective when used on one who is unaware and unprepared to attempt resistance. Despite it efficacy, Veritaserum is not used to coerce confessions of guilt or innocence in trial as it is considered to be unreliable or unfair - much the same as the Muggle (Earthian) Polygraph test results. Only an advanced potion-maker should attempt to brew Veritaserum. The process is complex, and the finished product must mature over the course of one full lunar cycle (approximately 28 days). If done correctly, the potion will be odourless, colourless, and almost indistinguishable from water. Its shelf life is 1 day - 1 year. Potions Master required.

1\. On the day of the new moon, pour 32 fl. oz. of standard potion water into an iron cauldron and bring to a simmer

2\. Pour 1 vial of Ptolemy into the cauldron with an anti-clockwise motion and allow to simmer for 10 minutes

3\. Stir 10 oz. of powdered moonstone into the mixture one spoonful at a time, dissolving thoroughly

4\. While the mixture simmers, carefully slice 1 Adder's Fork lengthwise to divide the tongue into halves and drop into the cauldron

5\. Raise heat and bring mixture to a rolling boil

6\. Drop 12 whole Jobberknoll feathers into the cauldron, stirring clockwise one time between each feather

7\. Remove cauldron from flame upon reaching a rolling boil

8\. Quickly crush 3 Sopophorous Beans lightly with the flat of the blade of a silver knife and add to the mixture

9\. Allow mixture to cool before straining into a bottle for maturation

10\. Leave bottle in a dark, cool undisturbed location for the duration of the cycle

11\. On the night of the full moon, place bottle in the moonlight to absorb the light

12\. If this last step cannot be performed due to weather conditions, the potency will suffer to a degree

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Veritaserum Version 2** : It is said that this potion is so powerful that 3 drops of it is enough for you to speak out your innermost secrets. Because of that, the use of Veritaserum is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic. However, as usual, people tend to ignore that and use it whenever they want. Another good side of the potion (besides its powerful effect), is that it is colourless and odourless, which makes it impossible to detect. You could mix it with any kind of drink: milk, coffee, tea, pumpkin juice, or anything else really, and no one would ever know that the drink contains Veritaserum. But this potion has 2 downsides: 1) An antidote exists and any skilled witch or wizard would have one at the ready, to use it if they suspect something. 2) It takes a full moon cycle for the potion to mature, thus you can't make the potion in less than a month. Potions Master required. Difficulty Level: 9.

Ingredients

 _Black Beetle Eyes_ : Boiled. RARITY: Very Common. Can be found in any ingredient shop.

 _Erumpent Fluid_ : Left as it is. RARITY: Rare. Can be obtained only from better ingredient shops.

 _Jobberknoll Feathers_ : Left as they are. Several feathers will do the trick. RARITY: Uncommon. Can be obtained from good ingredient shops or Jobberknoll birds.

 _Newts_ : Boiled. 4-5 to be used at maximum. RARITY: Common. Can be obtained from most ingredient shops.

1\. Before you start with the preparation of this potion, double check that your cauldron is perfectly clean, even dust could mess up the effect of this potion. Once you double check, add the Erumpent fluid in your cauldron and put the cauldron on high heat. Leave it for about 20 minutes.

2\. Next, add the newts and stir for a while. Then add the beetle eyes as well, and keep stirring for 10 minutes.

3\. After the potion obtains a dark red colour, start adding Jobberknoll feathers while you keep stirring. When finished, the potion should have a dark blue colour. Turn off the heat.

4\. You are to leave the potion in an open space for a full moon cycle (about a month). Basically, the potion should then look like water: colourless and odourless.

 **Wit-Sharpening Potion Version 1** : A potion used to sharpen the wits of the drinker, and to aid in concentration. Often used as a study-aid, or else taken before an important exam. This takes 1 hour to brew. Its shelf life is a month. It will take effect within 10 minutes to an hour, depending on success. **_Notes_** : This potion is very temperature sensitive. Pay especial attention to the fire whilst brewing. To avoid unpleasant taste, place a peppermint leaf on tongue before drinking. Do not add the leaf to the potion itself as it will alter the properties of the finished project.

1\. Bring 17 fl. oz. of water to a delicate simmer

2\. Add 2 coarsely ground scarab beetles and stir 5 times, clockwise

3\. Allow to simmer for 5 minutes, undisturbed

4\. Add 0.17 oz. of cut ginger roots without stirring, and allow to simmer for a further 20 minutes

5\. Let solution cool, and stir 7 times every 3 minutes for a total of 9 minutes, alternating between clockwise and anti-clockwise stirring

6\. When heat can no longer be felt when a hand is placed above the potion, add 9 drops of armadillo bile

7\. Allow potion to sit for 8 minutes (potion will smell foul)

Earthian Level: Potion is destroyed. All ingredients and container are useless, and the brewer may get injured

Squib Level: The proportions are off and the potion is of poor quality

Wizardling Level: Duration lasts for 30 minutes

N.E.W.T. Level: Duration lasts for 1 hour

Specialist Level: Duration lasts for 3 hours

Expert Level: Duration lasts for 6 hours

 **Wit-Sharpening Potion Version 2** : This potion causes the drinker to have increased cleverness, intellect and humour. However the effects only last for a few hours (several if you make a stronger potion)

1\. After you make sure that your cauldron is in a perfect state and is clean, add a flask of armadillo bile into it. Set the fire to medium heat, and stir for a few minutes. Then leave the armadillo bile on the heat like that for a while

2\. Meanwhile, you should powder a dozen scarab beetles and chop your ginger roots. Make sure the scarab beetles are perfectly powdered and that the ginger roots are nicely chopped. If they aren't, keep working on that till you get them perfect

3\. Add the chopped ginger roots into the cauldron and stir for about 20 minutes. When you see the potion turning into a blue-ish colour, add the powdered scarab beetles

4\. After that you should stir for a little while (a couple of minutes) and then your potion will be ready

If you intend on using it for a longer period, you should probably make a bigger amount of it, as you will need to take the potion over a few hours


End file.
